


Right Beside You

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seonghwa misses him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your feelings in the comments  
> Feel free to leave kudos  
> Alrighty, stay safe, hope you have a wonderful day/night and byee

The lock turns and clicks loudly, making the man's face twist. He shuffles through the quiet dorm, tiptoeing to his shared room, carefully and slowly opening the door to not make it creak.

A small soft smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he sees the oldest of their group cuddled up under his blanket, his back turned to Hongjoong, soundly sleeping in his bed instead of his own. He walks into the room, shutting the door and taking off his clothes to change into a comfortable hoodie and sweatpants.

He quietly creeps closer when he is done, slowly sitting down before making himself comfortable behind Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around him, humming at the smell of apples the older provides.

"Babe?"

He calls out softly. Seonghwa takes a moment before humming sleepily and Hongjoong laughs to himself, knowing he probably woke the older man up and he is going to hate him when they have to get up early in the morning.

"Sleeping without me?"

He asks, tone teasing, laughing when Seonghwa tries to shake him off when he finishes his question. He sneaks his arms around the man's waist, resting his head between his shoulder blades, a voiceless laugh leaving him.

"No, I'm sorry."

He says, leaning back when Seonghwa carefully turns around to face him, his eyes half open and face still sleepy. The older lazily smiles, pulling himself closer to Hongjoong, tangling their limbs, Hongjoong's clothed legs rubbing gently against his bare ones.

"I missed you."

Seonghwa breathes out, leaning in to peck Hongjoong's lips softly and quickly. Hongjoong smiles, nodding his head at him as he brings a hand up to cup Seonghwa's cheek, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

"I missed you too, baby, but I'm here now."

He says, ghosting his lips over the older's. By now Seonghwa has shaken the covers off his shoulders, making it easier for him to snuggle closer to Hongjoong's body, fisting his hoodie as he leans in, desperately pressing his lips against the younger's, eyes fluttering close. Hongjoong responds almost immediately, keeping the closed mouth kiss for a while before asking for entrance with his a slide of his tongue.

Seonghwa gladly accepts, opening his mouth and letting Hongjoong's tongue to slip in, caressing his own. The action makes him whimper quietly, lifting his body up on his elbow. Hongjoong brings a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his face with his fingers.

He pulls back to breathe in before quickly claiming Seonghwa's lips again, their eyes remaining shut. This time it's more heated and with more passion. He can tell Seonghwa is slowly becoming needy but at the same time his brain is still half asleep. 

He pulls back when his lungs begin burning, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Seonghwa frowns, one of his hands resting on the back of Hongjoong's neck.

"Not yet..."

He whispers, pulling Hongjoong back. The younger smiles, his hands moving up under Seonghwa's loose shirt as he also gets up on his elbow. The older parts away a minute later, catching his breath and looking at Hongjoong through his lashes. 

He then sits up, making the younger do the same and look at him with a confused expression on his face. He then moves to his knees, straddling the leader. Hongjoong smiles, his hands moving to the older's hips as soon as he sits down and makes himself comfortable. 

He bites back a groan, leaning in closer to trail kisses down Seonghwa's neck and making him whimper.

"Careful."

He mumbles into the man's skin, making him shiver and nod slowly. Seonghwa sighs, his fingers tangling in Hongjoong's hair while the other hand guides his left hand under his shirt. He sighs, Hongjoong's freezing hand causing goosebumps to cover his whole being. 

"Baby..."

Hongjoong groans, his cold fingers tracing Seonghwa's ribs and toned stomach. Seonghwa's breath catches in his throat and he lets out a quiet whimper, rolling his hips. Hongjoong groans a little louder, gently gripping the older's waist. 

Seonghwa continues to roll his hips, his hands now tugging at Hongjoong's hoodie with no real strength. Hongjoong pulls back, stopping the vocalist from moving.

"No no, let's go to sleep, you're tired."

He murmurs against his lips and Seonghwa pulls away, his eyes half lidded and breath coming out in heavy pants. He pouts, his fingers splayed across the leader's chest. Hongjoong sighs, looking into Seonghwa's eyes through his lashes.

"Don't look at me like that."

He says and Seonghwa's pout deepens. Hongjoong shakes his head, leaning in to peck the man's lips before helping him get off his lap. Seonghwa then slides under the covers with him, pulling him close and tucking his head under his chin. 

Hongjoong smiles, his fingers running through Seonghwa's hair softly, a familiar gesture.

"Goodnight, Joong."

Seonghwa says, his words slurring together, almost asleep again. Hongjoong smiles a little wider, squeezing Seonghwa a little closer to his body, savouring his warmth and sweet smell.

"Goodnight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be your friend^^


End file.
